Mello's Victory
by mattpuppy626
Summary: Mello always loses to Near.....or does he? MelloxMatt fluff/friendship


_**A/N:**__ italics are thoughts unless they are in " " then they are used to announce that that word has emphasis

* * *

  
_

Mello stomped through the halls, pissed as per usual after the recent release of grades. _Near_, the blond growled. He raged right by his best friend gamer without so much as acknowledging him and stormed a bee-line to the pantry, grabbing enough chocolate to subside this new bought of rage.

Matt stared after, sighing lightly, _when will he just get over this stupid rivalry_. He then turned and began to make his way to the room he and the blond shared, _he'll be storming back in any minute, and if I'm not there when he comes back, I'll be added to his pissy list._ The red head let out another sigh. It's not that he minded the blond, he cared for him of course, how could he not? Mello was his best friend, but sometimes he was just a moron. Matt also had nothing against the small sheepish boy. Near just existed, why couldn't Mello see him that way too. _Speaking of the sheep boy,_ Matt raised an eyebrow as Near watched him from a hunched over postion in the hallway.

"Matt" Near glanced up from his puzzle.

"Not the best place to play, dontcya think?" Matt turned to glance in the direction Mello had gone. Near would be right in the line of fire when Mello made his way back.

Near just gave a stale nod and continued to place pieces in mechanically. Matt huffed slightly, _if he knew that then why is he still sitting there_, the albino always seemed to relish in Mello's anger. _There's another factor, if only Near wouldn't encourage Mello, you know what, they're both idiots, _Matt let out the hundredth sigh for the day, his hands itching for the buttons of a game. He flexed them idly when an idea crossed his mind. "Hey Near, mind taking a break to play a game with me?"

* * *

Mello ripped another piece out of the poor already mutilated chocolate bar in his hand, his stride was less vengeful now, but still held its domineering tone. He flung the door open to his room, never being accustomed to opening a door normally, and surveyed it. He let out a growl seeing the gamer nowhere in sight, he spun on a heel looking back out the hallway, _if he's not here then he must be in the play room, damnit he should know better to be here when I need him_.

As the blond tore into the playroom the sight caused him to freeze, there in front of the TV, where the only game system that didn't belong exclusively to Matt existed, was said gamer and Near, looking a little too cozy sitting together. The blond let out a feral growl and stormed up to the two, _that little albino fucker! It's not enough for him to beat me at school, he has to take my fucking friends too! _Mello slowed his pace and a horrible grin masked his face, _well so be it, I don't need anyone! _"Don't you two look awfully cute together" He spat, with hatred etched on his face.

"Mel..?" Matt looked up confused at Mello, as Near slid back silently out of range. The blond then cracked the gamer up the side of the head, crashing him into Near, and stormed out. Matt dragged himself back up and looked down at Near, mumbling a quick apology and scurried after Mello.

* * *

Mello slammed the door shut, cursing himself for never getting that lock he always wanted. He shook slightly, trying to overcome the tears burning of betryl his eyes, while a small voice in the back of his mind weakly tried to tell him that maybe he had been mistaken. _No_, _hope is for the hopeful, I don't hope, I accomplish, I go out and take action, hoping is for the weak._ He crushed his back against the door to hold it shut, soon he felt pressure being applied to it.

* * *

Matt pushed harder, his goggled fogging from strain, _damn he must be blocking it, "_Mel! Please let me in, what's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG!? WHAT DO YOU THINK JEEVAS?" There was a slam on the door from Mello's fist.

_He's really mad if he's using my real name… _"Mello…please…is this about Near? Let me explain!"

"No need! Just get lost, go fucking move in with your new roommate"

"He's not...You're my roommate Mels!" Matt huffed slightly and leaned his head against the door, "Please listen Mel…you won…you won for once…against him" Matt felt a small creak and the door opened to show the blond with a slight battered expression.

"Explain. Now."

Matt just smiled. "Were a team, the best, didn't you see the screen? I beat Near in that game, and my victories are yours Mel…." He then mumbled off something else hoping it not to be heard, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"…What was that last part?" Mello deflated and a small smile grew on his lips.

"Well…I'm sorta…I mean..." Matt kicked the floor slightly then sighed once again, "My victories are yours Mello, because I am yours…"

The blond's smile burst out in full form and pulled the red head into a rough hug ruffling the younger's hair. "Well then, how about we plan out some future victories _my matt_, and get me some chocolate while you're at it!"

Matt grinned lightly, "Sure thing, _boss_"

_**A/N:**_ _There we go, this ideas been on my mind for about a week now, and ive finally gotten around to writing it _

_Srry and yes I did just leave Near in a pile on the floor and made him lose! To me Near is just better at mental things, he has other people go do reconnaissance, and other people do the computer work, he just observes and acts on the information_

_Also cleaned it up~_


End file.
